Crota's End
Crota's End is a raid in Ocean of Storms, Moon. It is part of the Destiny expansion The Dark Below and was immediately available upon the expansion's release. The level 33 difficulty became available on January 21, 2015. The 390 Light difficulty became available with the Age of Triumph update. Guide The Hellmouth The first thing the fireteam will encounter when spawning in is an isolated platform on the rim of the Hellmouth. There will be a circular plate on the ground that a guardian must stand in, which will slowly form a bridge extending out over the pit. Once the bridge has been formed the team should walk out onto it towards the center and drop through the hole at the end to enter the Hellmouth and begin the raid. The Stills The team will land in a lighted area at the bottom of the Hellmouth. A pillar of white light can be seen in the distance. This area, outside the starting point, will continuously apply a debuff called Weight of Darkness, which can stack up to 10 times. It disables the ability to double-jump and reduces movement speed. Weight of Darkness can only be removed by standing close to one of the lighted pillars. However, as each pillar is used, the light will eventually turn orange/red, indicating that it has absorbed as much darkness as it can. Once the light is a deep red it will explode, killing anyone caught in the blast. The team must travel from light to light, fighting off hordes of Thrall and the occasional Cursed Thrall and Knight until reaching the end of the area. This only requires 1 guardian to complete so if preferred the team may choose 1 player to complete this alone and the others can fight off the Thrall. After reaching the last pillar there is another plate on the ground, similar to the one which triggered the bridge at the beginning of the raid. Once a guardian enters this circle, an enormous door opens to reveal a blinding white light, and a bridge gradually forms leading into it. While the bridge is forming, three Knights and an Ogre will spawn. Once the bridge is formed, up to three additional Ogres and three additional Knights will spawn. They will continue to respawn until the players reach the end. An Ogre will occasionally spawn at the end of the bridge. At least one player must run into the light and reach the end, which will advance the team to the next raid phase and drop loot. The Bridge This area is divided into two separate platforms, connected by a temporary bridge which again must be formed by a guardian standing in a circle. Unlike previous bridge-forming circles, the guardian must remain in the circle to keep the bridge present, it will decay and disappear if the circle is not occupied. To both the left and right of the forming circle are floating pillars called Annihilation Totems. While the bridge is being formed, the totems will start turning orange and will wipe the team after a few seconds. This must be countered by having two additional players (one on each side) stand in the circles beneath the totems. The players can also abandon the attempt to form the bridge (by stepping out of the circle) to prevent a wipe if the totems have not yet fired. The phase is begun when a guardian begins forming the bridge, which will trigger enemy spawns. Among the normal Hive enemies is a Swordbearer. When a Swordbearer is killed, it will drop a sword which one player must pick up within a brief period of time before it despawns. Only players carrying a sword may cross the bridge; swordless players who step onto it will be instantly killed from a debuff called Bane of the Swordless. The sword will last for 1 minute after being picked up, so the other team members must coordinate to have the bridge fully formed at the moment the sword is claimed. On the other side of the bridge, the sword carrier will encounter blue knight variants called Gatekeepers. These can only be damaged by the sword, so the carrier must kill them quickly before the sword disappears. One gatekeeper will spawn for each Swordbearer killed. When the Gatekeeper is killed, one of the totems near the door will light up. The carrier must also be careful not to spend too much time in the bridge-forming circle on the far side as that will trigger a second set of annihilation totems. Once the sword despawns, another Swordbearer will emerge and the process must be repeated to move a second player across the bridge, and then again for a third. At that point the two halves of the team switch roles, and the players on the far side of the bridge must use their own forming circle and anti-totem circles to form the bridge while the players remaining on the starting side obtain swords and come across. After five Gatekeepers have been killed, the bridge will permanently solidify and the sixth player will not be required to obtain a Cleaver to cross it. Six new Cleavers will spawn on the far side of the bridge, accompanied by a large number of Hive and five more Gatekeepers. Once these have been killed and all ten statues powered up, the encounter will be completed. The team must now run a gauntlet of Thralls, Cursed Thralls, and Shriekers to descend into the final area. Ir Yût, the Deathsinger This phase requires the team to kill Ir Yût, the Deathsinger, who is located within the chamber housing a large crystal and shielded off from the players. When the players enter the area, a message will appear that "The Deathsinger prepares her song. After 2 minutes and 40 seconds, she will start the "Liturgy of Ruin," which lasts 30 seconds. If Ir Yût is not killed before the Liturgy of Ruin is complete, the fireteam will be wiped. In order to access the Crystal Chamber to fight Ir Yût, the players must lure out the Wizards from either side, then kill them. After each Wizard dies, a Shrieker will activate on either side of the Crystal Chamber that must be destroyed. Once both Wizards and both Shriekers have been killed, the Crystal Chamber will open, allowing access to Ir Yût. Crota, Son of Oryx The crystal in Ir Yût's chamber may be used to spawn Crota, Son of Oryx by having every player stand very close to it. Once started, the shielded doorways will come up, sealing the team within the room while Knights and Acolytes spawn outside and surround it. Crota will spawn on the platform across from the crystal chamber. Once Crota has spawned, the shielded doors will drop and the horde will attack. During this entire fight, a debuff will be active called "Presence of Crota" which prevents normal health regeneration. Health may be regenerated by claiming the Chalice of Light, an item which spawns in the arena below Crota and may be held by one player at a time. Picking up the Chalice or taking it from another player will immediately trigger regeneration and holding it will allow regeneration to work normally. Any weapon perks, armor perks, or subclass abilities that grant health regeneration will still work. Crota possesses a shield which can be damaged by normal weapons, but which will recharge almost immediately if not continuously fired upon. Once the shield is down, Crota will kneel for about five seconds. During these five seconds, his health is vulnerable to damage by a Hive Cleaver, which the players must obtain by killing a Swordbearer in the arena below his walkway. The team must precisely match the arrival of the player carrying the sword at Crota with the fall of his shield so that the sword may be used to do as much damage to his health as possible. When Crota gets back up from kneeling, he will be briefly immune to weapons, indicated by an orange glow. He will also "summon his oversoul," which causes the gray sphere behind him to expand. The fireteam must fire their weapons at it until it disappears. If this is not done within ten seconds, the entire team will be killed. After two Swordbearers are killed, two Hallowed Ogres will spawn underneath the towers housing the Knights using Boomers. They must be killed before another Swordbearer will spawn. Crota will enrage if not killed within twelve minutes. While enraged, Crota will use the Oversoul repeatedly, and Ogres will spawn constantly. Hard Mode In addition to the Heroic modifier, playing Crota's End on the level 33 difficulty causes the following changes: *Teammate revival is disabled. *The Shriekers in the long hallway after the Bridge respawn quickly. *During the Deathsinger encounter, the Liturgy of Ruin comes 1 minute quicker. *A Gatekeeper spawns with the Swordbearer during the Crota encounter. *During the Crota encounter, when a pair of Boomers are killed, a Wizard spawns instead of a Cleaver Knight. *Crota enrages when he reaches low health. Challenges When this raid is the Weekly Featured Raid, challenges are added to the Deathsinger and Crota encounters. Deathsinger Challenge Players must kill Ir Yût with a Cleaver. In order to make a Cleaver spawn, all enemies except the Deathsinger herself (including the attendant Wizards and Shriekers) must be defeated. This will cause a message to appear reading "Ir Yût screams in fear" and a number of enemies to spawn in the crystal room, the courtyard, and above both Ogre rooms. Once these are killed, a Swordbearer appears. Once the Swordbearer is killed, its dropped Cleaver must be picked up by a Guardian, carried into the crystal chamber, and used to kill the Deathsinger. ;Guaranteed Rewards *Random Adept exotic primary ** Oversoul Edict (Adept) ** Abyss Defiant (Adept) ** Word of Crota (Adept) ** Fang of Ir Yût (Adept) *Age of Triumph Ornament *Silence After Song emblem Crota Challenge During the encounter, no Guardian may pick up a Cleaver more than once. This means that each time a Swordbearer is killed, a different player must pick the Cleaver up and use it to attack Crota. If a player drops the Cleaver before it disappears on its own, they may not pick it back up. ;Guaranteed Rewards *Random Adept exotic primary ** Oversoul Edict (Adept) ** Abyss Defiant (Adept) ** Word of Crota (Adept) ** Fang of Ir Yût (Adept) *Age of Triumph Ornament *Soul Extracted emblem Gaining Loot Reward Points #After crossing the bridge at the end of The Stills. #After killing the two Ogres on the other side of the Totem bridge. #After killing Ir Yût. Rewards raid class items, exotics, and Radiant Materials. #After killing Crota. Chests There are two chests in this raid. Both chests contain Radiant Materials and only reward loot once per week regardless of difficulty. #In The Stills location, there are seven doors along the walls of the room that may contain the chest. Five doors are on the first floor along the left wall, and two doors are on the second floor along the right wall. The door with the chest will have an orange light above it. If everyone in the fireteam dies or reverts to the last checkpoint, the chest will respawn in a new random location. None of the tasks until this point require a fireteam, so it is possible to solo this chest. #The second chest is located in the room after the Bridge on the other side of the hole that leads to the fight with Ir Yût. The door to this room closes after a period of time. First, the fireteam must kill the second Shrieker, which removes the barrier. Once the barrier is down, at least one player must get inside the room before the door closes. Once a player is in the room, the door will open automatically after a few seconds. List of Loot Normal and Hard Armor ;Titan *Willbreaker's Watch, Legendary Titan Helmet (Dropped by Crota) *Willbreaker's Fists, Legendary Gauntlets *Willbreaker's Resolve, Legendary Chest Armor *Willbreaker's Greaves, Legendary Leg Armor *Mark of the Pit, Legendary Mark ;Hunter *Unyielding Casque, Legendary Hunter Helmet (Dropped by Crota) *Dogged Gage, Legendary Gauntlets *Relentless Harness, Legendary Chest Armor *Tireless Striders, Legendary Leg Armor *Shroud of Flies, Legendary Cloak ;Warlock *Deathsinger's Gaze, Legendary Warlock Helmet (Crota) *Deathsinger's Grip, Legendary Gauntlets *Deathsinger's Mantle, Legendary Chest Armor *Deathsinger's Herald, Legendary Leg Armor *Bone Circlet, Legendary Bond Normal Mode Only Weapons ;Special Weapons * Black Hammer, Legendary Sniper Rifle * Light of the Abyss, Legendary Fusion Rifle * Swordbreaker, Legendary Shotgun ;Heavy Weapons * Hunger of Crota, Legendary Rocket Launcher * Song of Ir Yût, Legendary Machine Gun Other *Crota's End, Legendary Emblem *"Light in the Abyss", Legendary Jumpship *Cryptographic, Legendary Peach/Bronze Shader Hard Mode Only Weapons * Oversoul Edict, Legendary Pulse Rifle (The Abyss) * Abyss Defiant, Legendary Auto Rifle (The Bridge) * Word of Crota, Legendary Hand Cannon (Crota) * Fang of Ir Yût, Legendary Scout Rifle (Crota) Other *"Bane of Dark Gods", Legendary Jumpship *S-13 "Graverobber", Legendary Sparrow *Glowhoo, Legendary Shader *Crux of Crota (used to upgrade Eidolon Ally to Necrochasm) 390 Light Mode Only Weapons ;Primary Weapons *Oversoul Edict, Legendary Pulse Rifle (Deathsinger, Crota) *Abyss Defiant, Legendary Auto Rifle (Deathsinger, Crota) *Word of Crota, Legendary Hand Cannon (Deathsinger, Crota) *Fang of Ir Yût, Legendary Scout Rifle (Deathsinger, Crota) * Oversoul Edict (Adept), Exotic Pulse Rifle (Challenge) * Abyss Defiant (Adept), Exotic Auto Rifle (Challenge) * Word of Crota (Adept), Exotic Hand Cannon (Challenge) * Fang of Ir Yût (Adept), Exotic Scout Rifle (Challenge) ;Special Weapons * Black Spindle, Exotic Sniper Rifle (Deathsinger) * Light of the Abyss, Legendary Fusion Rifle (The Bridge, Deathsinger) * Swordbreaker, Legendary Shotgun (The Bridge) ;Heavy Weapons * Hunger of Crota, Legendary Rocket Launcher (The Bridge) * Song of Ir Yût, Legendary Machine Gun (Crota) Armor ;Titan *Willbreaker's Watch, Legendary Titan Helmet (Crota) *Willbreaker's Fists, Legendary Gauntlets (The Bridge) *Willbreaker's Resolve, Legendary Chest Armor (Deathsinger) *Willbreaker's Greaves, Legendary Leg Armor (Deathsinger) *Mark of the Pit, Legendary Mark (The Abyss) *Oversoul's Pang, Legendary Artifact (The Abyss) ;Hunter *Unyielding Casque, Legendary Hunter Helmet (Crota) *Dogged Gage, Legendary Gauntlets (The Bridge) *Relentless Harness, Legendary Chest Armor (Deathsinger) *Tireless Striders, Legendary Leg Armor (Deathsinger) *Shroud of Flies, Legendary Cloak (The Abyss) *Oversoul's Scream, Legendary Artifact (The Abyss) ;Warlock *Deathsinger's Gaze, Legendary Warlock Helmet (Crota) *Deathsinger's Grip, Legendary Gauntlets (The Bridge) *Deathsinger's Mantle, Legendary Chest Armor (Deathsinger) *Deathsinger's Herald, Legendary Leg Armor (Deathsinger) *Bone Circlet, Legendary Bond (The Abyss) *Oversoul's Gasp, Legendary Artifact (The Abyss) Other *Knuckles of Eao, consumable (The Abyss) *Dance of Bones, Legendary Shader (Crota) *Ascendant Shell, Legendary Ghost Shell (Crota) *Silence After Song, Legendary Emblem (Deathsinger Challenge) *Soul Extracted, Legendary Emblem (Crota Challenge) *S-13 "Graverobber", Legendary Sparrow *"Light in the Abyss", Legendary Jumpship *"Bane of Dark Gods", Legendary Jumpship *Age of Triumph ornament (Challenge) Gallery Crota'sEnd.jpg Crota'sEnd2.jpg Crota'sEnd3.jpg Videos Destiny_The_Dark_Below_DLC_-_Traverse_the_Abyss_-_Part_1 Destiny_The_Dark_Below_DLC_-_Cross_The_Bridge_-_Part_2 Destiny_The_Dark_Below_DLC_-_Hallway_to_Crota%27s_Chamber_-_Part_3 Destiny_The_Dark_Below_DLC_-_Summoning_Crystal_-_Part_4 Destiny_The_Dark_Below_DLC_-_Crota_-_Part_5 References de:Crota's Ende ja:クロタの最期 Category:Destiny Raids Category:The Dark Below